


Golden Balls

by Dajichan



Series: Chrm [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Toni has a fantasy about Ballon D'Or Winner Luka and convinces him to try it out, chrm...





	Golden Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration was definitely this here:
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/0999ba106bf5c7748806ebdd6fa90fa1/tumblr_pj8aow4kpM1u2p6qio2_r1_400.gif
> 
> I mean... just look at this face!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This should happen... after Chapter 10 of "Real Nights of Madrid", I guess. Just a spoiler warning...

Toni became possessed by the image that popped up since he saw Luka laying his lips on this trophy. He could not banish it from his mind and _God knew_ he tried, but it didn't work, especially when he saw the blond Croatian practically every day. He thought about it when they were stretching before training, he thought about it when he watched Luka eating in the canteen, he thought about it when he was pressing him to the damp wall in the showers after all others left. Everyone fucked on the side, Isco and Dani, Benz and Rapha, K and Gaz, _oh no, it's Sese now_ , it was actually a big fuck house, and they were happy. He was happy to have his way with Luka.

Although Toni's obsession was becoming a nuisance. His passing in training was off, he couldn't hit the goal. One of the assistant coaches even sent him to the medics to check if he was alright. Physically he was fine, but when he entered the dressing room, Luka came up to him with a worried frown on his forehead. He laid a hand on Toni's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“What is going on with you? Is everything alright?“ His deep voice shot bolts of pleasure down the German's spine, he looked up in those wonderful brown eyes. Fuck it. He had to do it. At least _try_ it.

“You're free tonight?“ Luka nodded, slightly surprised. “Would you come over?“ - “Ok, I will.“

Through the whole process of dressing he kept shooting strange looks at Toni, but he did not say anymore. After he was done, he left, waving goodbye to his mates, making his way to the parking lot. He threw his bag inside his car and got behind the steering wheel. He looked at his hands. Stable. With a smirk he engaged a gear and pulled out like a man with a plan. And that he was.

  
Luka visited later, just as promised. He gave Toni a bottle of Croatian wine, who opened it and left it on the counter to breath. They stood in silence.

“What is this about?“, Luka asked, voice tense and low.

Toni could feel a knot in his guts. Maybe he should just forget it. Just let it go. It was a stupid idea anyway.

Luka stepped closer, lifted Toni's chin with a finger. “Come on. Tell me. I am worried.“ Blue eyes shot up, he laid his hands softly on the Croatian's face.

“No, no, it is nothing serious!“ Luka smiled. “Then out with it!“ - “Ok...“ Toni bit his lower lip.

He reached in an open package, which came per express curier in the late afternoon, and pulled out a bottle. Luka took it and read loudly.

“'Bodypaint'. Colour 'Golden Light'...“ He blinked several times, confused. “What is that?“

“Luka...“, Toni's voice was husky and strained from desire. With the paint out in the open, his imagination went wild again, lust took over. He pressed his nose in the famous golden waves, taking in their natural scent, mixed with soap. “Lukita, I want you... I want you in gold. Be my Ballon d'Or...“ - “I... don't know what to say.“ Toni dragged his lips over the other's jawline. “Please... I can't think of anything else... I want you golden, whole in gold, _please_...“

Luka grabbed the open wine bottle and took a big gulp from it. He looked up to the taller blond, licking over his lips. Their eyes met, Luka's hazel drilled in skyblue. “Where do you want me?“ Next thing he felt, were Toni's lips on his, he could see the lucky expression in his face. The German took his hand, the paint and package and led his mate to the vast living room. He put down the bottle and got out some paintbrushes.

“This... this is not permanent, right?“, Luka asked nervously. “Of course not, babe.“ Toni eyed him up. “Strip.“

Wasn't something Luka needed to hear twice. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and drew it off over his head, ruffling his blond locks. Toni watched him closely, eyes moving over hard abs, rosy nipples, the birthmark on the left side of his trained pecks. The Croatian opened the button of his trousers, slowly dragging them down, boots and socks were just kicked off. He laid his hand on the waistband of his briefs, Toni whisked it aside, his own hands slid under the pants to get a handful of this delicious ass. Luka pressed his lips tenderly on the other's collar bone, his pants getting down revealing his muscular butt, a grandious cock, half hard. _He was so gorgeous..._

Toni took the paint bottle, squeezed the paint into a bowl and grabbed a brush. He looked over the perfect naked body in front of him, _where to start..?_ The brush sank in the golden colour, hovered over the magician's bright skin. The tiny hairs grazed over it, leaving a shining band. Toni's mouth dried out. This was much, much more erotic than he had imagined. And he just painted a puny stripe! He clenched his jaw and continued. Luka chuckled, the brush tickled.

“Stand still.“ Toni's voice was strained. “Ok, sorry.“

He felt aching hard in his trousers, the thick jeans spanned over the bulge uncomfortably. He pressed his lips together and painted, trying to ignore the ailing need originating from his cock. The brush moved with more determination, Luka becoming more golden with every second as well as aroused. The soft brush, tender touches of Toni's hands, it was all a huge turn on. Toni got on his knees to colour the muscular legs, he worked swiftly and efficiently, eyes always on the part of Luka's body he was painting, he would admire him later.

There wasn't much left, but this would actually be the hardest part. Toni bit his lower lip. It was impossible, he couldn't... He bent forward to lick over the tip of Luka's cock, sucking it inside his hot wet mouth. The Croatian whined needy in response. Toni let his tongue circle around the sensitive head, his lips put just the right pressure on the shaft.

“F... fuck. I thought you wanted to colour me...“ He got no answer for obvious reasons.

His tip prodded at the German's throat, he took him as deep as he could, hollowing his cheeks for even greater sensation. Luka felt pressure building up in his stomach, his knees became weaker.

“Toni... please...“, he sounded low. Toni let him slide out of his mouth, releasing his glans with a slurpy plopp.

“When your cock's golden, I can't do that, right?“ He smiled up to his magical midfield partner, stroking his dick tenderly.

“Continue and I paint you white“, Luka warned him.

Toni laughed, pecked his wet head one more time, then dried it with a soft cloth before returning to his task. When the cool golden colour on the brush touched his penis, Luka shuddered, it felt unfamiliar but _really_ good, especially after Toni's preparation. He gritted his teeth when the brush tickled his balls, he tried not to flinch when it grazed his hole.

“I must be golden _there_ too?“, he pressed out, exerted.

“Be happy that I don't paint your face“. He teased him for a little while back there, smiling upon the other's surpressed noises. 

Then he was ready. He put the brush and paint aside and stepped back to look over his _creation_.

His mouth went agape, eyes widened.

Luka was... _he was godlike._

The soft light of the lamps shimmered on his golden skin, every movement underlined the beautiful glimmer. Toni circled him slowly, taking in every inch of the Croatian's goodliness.

“This is... this...“, he couldn't find words for what he saw.

Luka looked down on his body, stretching his arms in front of him. “Mirror?“, he asked.

Toni cleared his throat. “Upstairs. In my bedroom.“

Luka grinned, a naughty spark in his eyes as he followed. The paint dried, it didn't even feel uncomfortable, he could move freely. They arrived in the room and stood in front of the tall mirror. Luka watched himself from all sides, flexing muscles, trying out different poses.

“Looks actually pretty nice“, he turned his head and shot a glance to Toni over his golden shoulder. “Too bad I don't have the Ballon D'Or here with me.“

The German midfielder groaned. “Then I would cum all over you.“

Luka smirked. “You're going to do that anyway...“ - “I will...“

Toni wrapped his arms around the shimmering chest, pressed his lips on the spot where golden hair mixed with now golden skin, his hands roaming over hard muscles, teasingly low.

“Come...“, he hummed in the other's ear, going backwards to the bed. When he felt the edge in the hollow of his knees, he sat down, dragging Luka on his lap.

“You're slightly overdressed for this occasion“, he chuckled.

The German laughed. “Why? I'm receiving a price, am I not?“

He laid his golden boy down and started to strip himself. He was back on the bed in no time, eager lips on welcoming mouth, the gold-coloured limbs looped around his body. His hips grinded against Luka's by themselves, seeking for those touches. He turned him on his stomach, dragging his hand over the perfect curve of his small back and ass, so inviting, held up high, only for him to reach.

Toni licked his fingers. He almost panted from just looking at the glimmering butt. His wet fingers ghosted between the cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his hungry pulsing hole. He stroked the puckered rose without haste, provoking a moan out of Luka.

“Come on!“, he grunted impatiently. Toni pushed inside quickly, breaching the firm ring inside, leaving Luka breathless. His first finger was joined by another, pulling out and thrusting in rapidly, scissoring the tight space open. It mesmerized him to see his rosy digits disappear in golden flesh, he buried deeper, his fingertips brushed just the right spot, making Luka scream in delight. Toni's dick throbbed in need and anticipation, he had to fuck him _right now_.

He pulled out his fingers, spit in his palm to wet his hard length and guided his tip to the empty hole. Luka propped himself on all four, he looked back expectantly, his blond hair fell into his dark eyes. Toni placed his hands on the other's hips and poked inside. His thick glans vanished, both shivered, he pushed deeper, did not wait for Luka to adjust until he was buried so deep inside him that his thighs touched the Croatian's ass. He began to move, found a steady rhythm fastly, deep and hard, ramming Luka's sweet spot with every thrust, he heard him stuttering incoherently, _yesyes, right there, please, again, please, oh god, yes..._ just a jittering gold beautiful mess in front of him. He pulled out, turned Luka around to see his lovely face when he reentered him, increasing the pace, he hooked his legs on his arms drawing the smaller man closer, jabbing his prostate steadily until he could not form any more words.

And with a loud, almost primal cry he came, spurting thick white streaks on his golden abs, clenching every muscle of his body. The view of the godly figure before him, the hole so tight around him, he dragged his fingers through warm cum, smearing it over the stomach, gold and white, _the sheer thought_ , with a hard thrust he came too, moaning his feelings out, filling Luka with hot whiteness.

Toni collapsed in his warm sticky embrace, he drew the German as close as possible, murmuring sweet nothings in the blond short hair, soothing his orgasmic spasms with golden hands. They just laid so, breathing.

“Was it like you imagined?“, Luka wanted to know.

Toni sighed. “No. I could have never imagined something like this...“

The golden boy smiled silently and pressed his lips softly on the other's forehead...


End file.
